


Forbidden Flames

by whythekwehnot



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Chocobros - Freeform, Emotional Hurt, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Ignis is a sarcastic shitbag, M/M, More angst than fluff coming, Mutual Pining, Noct doesn't get teased, Non-Canon Relationship, OT4, Polyamory, Porn Without Plot, Royal Visits, SassNis, Soft Noct, Sorry i disappeared, Swearing, Teddy bear Gladio, The boys are going on a trip, Unwell parent, childrens hospice visit - very ill smol people, comedy porn, gonna apologise now for some of the cheeeese, i love these idiots, poly ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2020-12-16 22:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whythekwehnot/pseuds/whythekwehnot
Summary: Noctis Lucis Caelum, Crown Prince of Lucis - the title places a great responsibility on the young man's shoulders, the one constant he always has to help are his three friends. They've always been close but Noct finds himself wanting more than just friendship, he's attracted to each of them.As if it wasn't bad enough, trying to navigate his feelings; his father's health is deteriorating - his future role as King is getting ever closer. He decides to shoulder more responsibility to try to help but is it too late?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters 1 - 5 are teen rated. 
> 
> Chapter 6 is pure smut - if you’d prefer not read that it won’t impact the plot at all (promise)
> 
> Chapter 7 is mature/teen, there are some suggestive moments but they're mild and nothing explicit
> 
> Chapter 8 will be major angst, I will update tags at posting to inform anyone of things they'd rather avoid <3

“Noct?” Ignis called out, stepping into the apartment, momentarily stopping to remove his shoes and survey the days mess in the apartment.

Ignis had reminded Noctis countless times to put things back where they came from and to put the rubbish in the bin as he went. The crown prince had as much success at following this request as he had at waking up any earlier than noon. Ignis stifled the sigh that developed, walking through to the living room where Noctis was laying on the sofa, half hanging over the arm, drool slowly dropping down the side. Deciding to have a little fun, Ignis crept over to the stereo and selected a heavy rock album, quietly inserting it into the machine and turning up the volume to maximum. He turned the stereo on.

“WHA…...”

“I see your highness is awake and alert once more” Ignis commented dryly, turning the switch back off.

“Ugghhhh, you couldn’t have just shaken me awake or tickled me or something?” Noct asked his advisor, who at that moment was looking rather pleased with himself.

“You know as well as I that gentle methods of waking you do not work well” the advisor answered, striding past Noct in the direction of the kitchen.

“Would his highness like a coffee?” He asked, lacing the question with sarcasm, never tiring of teasing Noctis for always needing a nap.

“As if I need more adrenaline pumping through my body since that shock tactic to wake me up? ….sure” came the surly reply.

Ignoring the quip, Ignis turns around and brews the coffee for the two of them. As he works, Ignis can’t help but think to himself how absolutely adorable the prince is when he’s asleep, of course he can’t ever say anything to the prince. He’s his advisor, not his partner.

Partner…..”Oh do shut up” Iggy mutters to himself.

“What’s that specs? The coffee giving you lip?” Noct yells across the apartment.

Rolling his eyes in amusement, Ignis picks up the steaming cups of fresh coffee, his black with no sugar and Noct’s with far too much milk and sugar in it, an insulting shade of light brown that coffee should never be. Deciding to ignore Noctis, he walks the short distance and hands him his cup of wrong-colour coffee.

"Hmm, smells good…." Noct says as he takes his cup.

Ignis stays silent as he sits down across from the Prince, revelling in a moment of coffee induced joy, before the inevitable outburst is about to come from his friend when he gives him the days news. Ignis takes a deep breath and begins to relay the news to Noctis, he starts by informing him that the Kings health is continuing to deteriorate, he is now completely reliant on his walking stick and needs his shield and advisor with him at all times. The magic of the line of Lucis takes its toll on the monarch, a destiny which will befall Noctis eventually. The peace between Lucis and Niflheim has lasted for 30 years, and shows no sign of ending, the wall around Insomnia having been lowered some 10 years ago as a sign of Lucis' trust. What he didn't say, as there was no need, was that the wall was taking far too much from King Regis and he dropped it for his own health as well as to solidify the peace accords.

Noctis listened calmly, hearing the news he expects every day about his father. He knows that his health is failing him, it's the main reason why Noctis has started going to more royal engagements than he needs to at his age. He won't say it, for it might make him weak and scared (of course he is those things, but he won't admit to it) and he desperately wants to aid his father to try to keep him alive that little bit longer. He isn't prepared yet to lose him as he lost his mother at a young age. So he straightens his spine, listens to his friend and advisor tell him just how much worse his father's health is and withholds the outburst that he wants to let out. To scream how unfair the world is for his birth into a royal line who have a magical curse, a curse which will rob him of his father. Ignis continues to give the days updates, pausing every now and then should Noct have any questions.

Noctis is quiet, too quiet for Ignis’ liking and he wonders what is going through the prince’s head; a question that recurs every day. Noctis looks Ignis in the eyes, his blue eyes blazing with a passion not seen for years; ever since Regis’ health started to drastically change for the worse. Noctis insists on visiting the citadel, Ignis instantly offers to drive. They walk in silence to the regalia, Ignis wants to ask what has got Noctis so worked up but resists the temptation to ask. His job is to advise the prince, not pry into his every thought. Once they are on the road, the urge to know becomes too strong.

“Noct...” he says, looking out of his periphery to gauge a reaction from his friend.

“Don’t worry Iggy, I'm not going to start a scene. I had an idea, something I hope Dad will allow which will both help him and help prepare me for my future as King. I’m scared and it’s most definitely not something I’d usually suggest but his health is getting worse.” Noctis takes a deep breath, trying desperately to order his thoughts. “I want to suggest I take on more royal duties. It’ll take some of the burden off of my Dad and will help me become more comfortable in the role I know will fall to me soon.

The normally composed tactician felt his jaw drop slightly in shock. He never thought the prince, his friend, would have sounded so much like a King, as if he’s finally started to accept his destiny. Pride swells in his chest for the fine young man sat next to him in the passenger seat. “That sounds like a wonderful suggestion.” He finally manages to say.

They pull up in front of the citadel, Noctis jumping out of the car before it’s come to a complete stop. Ignis just shakes his head, he couldn’t remember how many times he has warned Noctis to not jump out before the vehicle is still. Once again it is heard on deaf ears. He pulls away to park the regalia, spotting Gladio bounding down the citadel steps towards Noctis.

“Noct, buddy” Gladio says as he reaches his friend.

The shield looks at him expectantly, having not been told why Noct has just shown up at the one place he despises being at, Ignis having only told him to meet them here at this time.

Noct sighs, knowing that Gladio is confused by the comical look on his face. “I want to talk to my Dad about something. I….have an idea, it’s not exactly what I want to be doing but…” He takes a deep, steadying breath, “I’m scared my Dad will die very soon, being King, having the magic this bloodline has, is draining him. I want, no, I need to help him, if only to keep him with me a bit longer.” Noct finishes his explanation in a rush, looking anywhere but at his shield, worrying he’s now viewing him as a child. He snaps his head back round to look at Gladio as his friend slaps his shoulders, a question in his eyes.

“Noct, don’t be an idiot. You love your Dad and you don’t want to lose him. I get it. I think it’s a great idea, but don’t forget; it means you’ll have to play the good little prince more often and me and Iggy will be with you a lot more than we are already. You already get pissed off having a shadow a lot of the time.” he finishes, a teasing glint in his eyes.

“Yeah well, I’m just gonna have to get over it.” Noct sighs.

They walk the rest of the way into the citadel silently, Gladio humming to himself while undoubtedly scanning every inch of the area for threats. Trained as he was to be Noctis’ shield, it was second nature to do a security sweep whenever his royal pain was with him. Noctis knew that was one of the nicknames Gladio had for him, but he didn’t mind, he’d get some hard-core training if he learnt what Noct called him in his head.

“Is Prompto about?”

“Blondie’s running around here somewhere, I think my Dad got tired of him fidgeting whilst on guard duty and sent him to run a couple messages to the sentries, Gladio explains. Noctis just laughs, the sound making Gladio smile. Of course Prompto would be the one to irritate the King’s shield. They can’t continue talking about Prompto’s talent in annoying the most stoic of soldiers as Clarus Amicitia was, as they’ve arrived outside King Regis’ office. Noct knocks twice on the door, before entering, being the King’s son had certain benefits, one being skipping protocol when trying to see his Dad outside of royal engagements.

Regis looks up, eyebrows knitting together as his son and heir walks in. Before he can ask what the visit is for, Noctis smiles and waves a hello at him.

“Son, is everything ok?” Regis moves to stand up, Clarus stepping across to help him. Noctis watches silently, before telling his Dad to sit back down.

“Just here to talk, Dad” he smiles. Knowing that he usually fights against the expectations put upon him as Prince but he now needs to accept them; he wonders what reaction he’s about to get.

“I want to ask you about taking on more responsibilities, it’s high time I did, I’m 21 now. I only go to the occasional event and usually by your side. You need to start doing less and I need to start doing more. After all, I am your heir, as you like to remind me when I resist going to the next ball or publicity event. Gladio and Ignis will of course accompany me to engagements, as sword and shield and we can drag Prompto to a few, in his capacity as crownsguard of course. I’ve heard he was a bit fidgety today” Noct finishes, flashing a slightly cheeky grin in Clarus’ direction; who just snorts in response.

Regis takes what feels like a very long minute to gather his thoughts; “are you sure Noctis? You’ve never been willing to partake in more of your royal duty before.”

“I know, but I can see how tired you are and, and it worries me. The toll that being King is taking on you. I lost Mum when I was small and you’ve been my only parent ever since. Ignis, Gladio and more recently Prompto have given me a bigger family but you’re my Dad. I want to help and I want you to do less, start looking after yourself a bit more.” he explains, trying to not start crying in front of his Dad.

Regis takes a deep breath, still stunned at the unexpected offer. “Of course my boy, I am incredibly proud of you. I love you very much and know you will do fine at events. I will arrange a schedule for you of engagements and events we are expected to appear at and I’ll have Ignis, Gladiolus and Prompto briefed and they will be given a schedule. I’ll do as you ask and start resting more, I’m in no hurry to leave you. Now go home, and remember Noctis. Walk tall.”

Ignis is waiting outside the King’s office with Prompto and Gladio. Prom actually looks tired, that’s odd, clearly running around the citadel as a messenger worked. They pile into the regalia as Ignis waits to drive them all to Noct’s apartment. He updates everyone on the conversation with his father, all three nodding as they hear that they will be accompanying Noctis as his retinue.

Prompto elbows his best friend in the ribs “Duuude! I’m going as part of your royal guard?! For realsies?”

Chuckling, Noct answers “Yes Prom, I couldn’t resist trying to rope you in, I also heard from a little birdie that you were irritating people at the citadel” Winking as his friend blushed and launched himself at the prince, going for his revenge. “PROM!” laughter is heard from the back seat, as Noctis struggles against his attacker, trying and failing not to laugh at being tickled. His one weakness and by the six, his friends know how to exploit it.

“Take it back! I was not being annoying, I was uncomfortable was all” Prompto huffs.

More laughter, followed by some very un-highness-like shrieking. “OK! OK! I’m sorry!”

Satisfied at this, Prompto sits back up properly, just in time for them to arrive outside Noctis’ apartment. They walk in all together, waiting until they’re inside to relax; Noctis and Prompto taking each other on in King’s Knight, Ignis starting to prepare dinner and Gladio taking out yet another old novel. After beating Prom (again) Noct puts his phone down and looks up at his friends. Feeling safe and happy around his best friends, he leans his head back and takes his normal evening nap. Snoring softly, Noctis dreams of being in the arms of his friends, wishing any of them or all of them felt how he does and could tell him. For now, he resigns himself to enjoying these dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct wakes up in his apartment, his friends are all there. One evening of normality before he starts doing more to help Regis filled with some embarrassing moments and laughs.

Noctis woke to the smell of dinner, he didn’t know what was for dinner but going by the absolutely amazing smell, he knew who was cooking. It was no surprise, he could hardly boil water and Prompto could just about fry an egg. That left Gladio who would rather, and quite happily, live off of Cup Noodles; much to Iggy’s chagrin. “Hey specs, what’s the good smell?” Noct smiled to himself when he heard the chuckle coming from the kitchen.

“Garula sirloin, with Lucian potatoes and a red wine reduction. For those of us with more mature taste buds, there will also be some Leiden greens.”

Feeling ever so slightly indulged at being treated to not having to move his vegetables onto Iggy’s plate; and deal with the sigh and glare that comes with doing that; Noct sits up, stretching his arms upward with a big yawn. Feeling refreshed, he gets up to move across to the dining table, as Prompto and Gladio do the same.

“You awake now, princess?”

Glaring at his shield, Noct flips him the bird and pouts in Iggy’s direction, shamelessly guilt tripping him into speeding up on serving the food. Four plates are brought over, two at a time and someone clips him around the ear.

“Give me that puppy-dog look again and you’ll get an extra large portion of vegetables. A slight improvement in your nutrition would help you know”

Now knowing who just smacked him, Noct rolls his eyes and just nods in Ignis’ direction, wilfully ignoring him mutter to himself about how burgers do not a varied diet make. About to say something, he takes his first bite of the dinner and any thoughts he had vanished. The food is too damn good, Noct busies himself with eating the delicious meal, secretly hoping he might enjoy a private meal with Ignis some time. He’s imagined scenarios with each of his friends as dates of some sort. Strip gaming with Prompto, every match lost meaning another item of clothing is removed; hot and sweaty training with Gladio getting a little more handsy than normal and a dinner date with Ignis, no other date would be as perfect for the groups chef. He wonders whether he should admit his feelings to one of them, just one. Maybe they’ll feel the same, although he doubts they do. Iggy and Gladio are too preoccupied with their six-forsaken “duty” to him and, well Prompto appears to be very, very straight; or a bloody good actor. Either way, Noct feels stuck in a rut and stops thinking about his feelings whilst they all finish eating.

“Bloody hell Iggy, how do you always manage to make food taste like an orgasm in your mouth?” Gladio blurts out, facing turning to a deep, embarrassed shade of pink as he realised what he just said. “Err, you know what I mean, no homo” he laughs uncomfortably. Noct and Prompto sit there dumbfounded for a solid five minutes before howling with laughter; tears building at the corners of their eyes. Gladio just glares daggers at them, refusing to say another word to either of them.

“I understood quite perfectly what you meant Gladiolus,” came a crisp, yet amused response. “I can assure you it took plenty of hot, uncomfortable hours training in the Citadel kitchens to make food be this good. I worked up quite a sweat each day” At this point, all three pairs of eyes are staring at Ignis; not sure whether he’s teasing the member of the group who was built like a brick or he was completely oblivious to the impact his words had on them.

Nothing more is said until Gladio awkwardly leaves to go home, grumbling something about friends mocking him too much and having to be up early to train the “royal pain in the ass” in sword techniques. Prompto lingers around to help Ignis tidy up. Noct watches them move around the apartment, working together to clean up the dining table and the kitchen; he’s just thinking about how much he loves having a mostly open plan living and kitchen space when it happens. Iggy and Prom are passing dishes between themselves to be cleaned by one and dried by the other when Prompto turned around to pick something up and trips over his own feet. Waving his arms comically as he falls, he grabs the only thing he can; which just so happened to be Ignis. The two men land on the tiled floor with a thud. “OWWW DUDE!” definitely Prompto speaking; Iggy would never use ‘dude’. Too common he once said quietly to Noct with a gentle shiver. “Sorry!”

“If you wanted me on top of you Prompto, you only had to ask.” Ignis whispers and Prompto’s eyes go wide at the comment. Was Ignis joking? Prompto doesn’t get time to wonder any further as he hears movement from the living area.

Noct can’t help but go over to the kitchen area to get a better look, trying desperately not to laugh. Both of his friends are still on the ground, Ignis on top of Prompto and just staring at one another. He does his best impression of coughing twice, totally not fake; making both men get up quickly, almost knocking one another over again.

“You two idiots okay?” He watched Ignis turn around and continue working on the dishes and moves his attention to Prompto; who’s turning bright red and doesn’t look his best friend in the eye.

“Totally dude, think I’ve bruised my backside but Iggy’ll be fine. He landed right on top of me” Eyes widening slightly at his comment, “Err Noct, I’m gonna get home now. Gimme a call later if you want to have your ass beaten on King’s Knight online” he winks at Noct and bolts for the door straight after. Walking down the corridor to the building’s exit, Prompto is replaying the entire evening in his head, Gladio making that comment then doing the whole ‘no homo’ bullshit he normally does and then the very intimate accident with Ignis, with his whole body weight on him for a moment. “For crying out loud you idiot, you’re not straight and you most definitely have the hots for specs, muscles-almighty and his sleepiness. Just accept it already.” He sighs as he leaves the building, looking forward to getting home and sleeping the evening’s embarrassment away.

Back in the Noct’s apartment, Ignis could feel eyes on his back but he decides to ignore Noct until he gets his breathing under control and finishes cleaning up. Unlike his highness who was currently watching him, he couldn’t tolerate a messy home. Finally convinced he had gotten himself under control, Ignis turns to face the prince. What he sees is unexpected; Noctis is watching him not in disgust or playfulness but with a curious expression plastered on his face. Had he really not noticed this about the man who he’s grown up with for the last 14 years? Now curious himself, Ignis is about to open his mouth to excuse himself when his companion speaks instead.

“I’m guessing you’re about to tell me you’re going home too”

_ Ah, he doesn't want me to go yet. _ “I can stay longer if you’d like?” he offers, curious as to what has gotten into Noctis. Usually they all go in relatively quick succession at the end of the evening, allowing Noct to relax and go to bed as he pleases. What no-one ever says, is that it’s also their time to clock off; as much as you can when you’re oath bound to the crown prince as he and Gladio were, not that any of them begrudged their roles of course.

Noct brightened up, clearly not wanting to be alone quite yet. “That’d be great Iggy, sorry I know you want to get home and rest; I just” he stops to take a breath, closing his eyes, “I was hoping to talk to you about what I spoke to my Dad about. You always know what to say and how to help.”

“Of course Noct” The two friends move to take a seat on the sofa, “the King was pleased with your suggestion, was he not?”

“I think he was more surprised actually, it’s not really a secret that I’ve never wanted to accept my position before.”

Ignis takes a moment before he replies, knowing the words he speaks will impact Noctis, “Noct, it’s natural to not want the future that you’ve seen your father have, but that won’t be your future. You can change things once you’re King, you can use as little or as much of the Crystal’s magic as you want and need to. What matters is your love for your people, I for one have never held any doubts that you would do what was needed of you when the time comes, you needn’t worry about that. Gladio and Prompto both have that same confidence in you.” he finished, smiling at Noct, placing a comforting hand on his friend’s shoulder.

Noct remains silent, looking thoughtful as he processed the words from his most trusted advisor. Feeling the beginnings of a new confidence spark within him, he looks up, “thanks, I needed that Ignis. I’m glad to have the three of you by my side, more than you could know.”

Noctis and Ignis continue to talk, going over the events they expected to be attending and discussing in detail what they think will help King Regis the most. Noctis is clearly more relaxed by the time they finish talking. The two men sat back on the sofa and started to fall asleep; hours had passed since the others had left. Ignis decided to stay where he was, he’s not prepared to leave Noct when he’s like this, so the two fall asleep on the sofa; heads reclined to lean against the wall. Ignis should have remembered that the prince was a nuisance to sleep next to, tossing and turning constantly but he’s so tired that he forgets all about it. That is, until he’s woken slightly by Noct turning around and burying his face in his chest; his slow breathing indicating that he’s still fast asleep. The heat from the other man feels like a furnace against Ignis’ chest but he didn’t have it in him to move Noct's head back against the sofa; so he closed his eyes once more, relishing in the contact he has secretly craved for years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of lost direction here a little bit, so I'm sorry if it's not as good as you hoped but I wanted to move on to the next chapter and move the story along, I brought in a little of nervous Prompto, in-denial gladio, and teasing Ignis. I couldn't resist having them wind each other up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting the next chapter, my brain kept coming up with other ideas and I had to write them but the next chapter is finally here!

Early morning light shone through the windows of Noctis’ apartment, giving the whole space a yellow glow; the light covering Ignis and the prince who were both still fast asleep, Ignis’ arms around the younger man's waist as he snored softly. The advisor stirred just moments after the sunshine settled on them, slowly opening his eyes. He looked down and saw a mess of hair the colour of the night sky against his chest, realisation dawned on how the two were positioned on the sofa. He debated whether he should rouse Noctis enough to be able to move but decided to indulge himself for a moment longer, his selfish desires winning over his rational thoughts for a change. So Ignis stayed where he was, arms enclosing the young man he’s bound to by oath and loyalty. 

What felt like only moments passed before Noctis started to wake, fidgeting as he became aware that someone was holding him.  _ Who?  _ He thought, whilst starting to sit up. Bleary eyed, he looked at the person sat there, confusion spreading across his features. “Ignis? Umm, sorry, I didn’t mean to do that.” he whispered, a flush of red covering his cheeks. Noct looked away, feeling the heat in his face and was unable to look his advisor in the face. 

“Noct...” Ignis spoke with his trademark clarity, “it’s quite alright, you know as well as I that it isn’t the first time we held one another while sleeping. I for one rather enjoyed it.” he smiled, reaching across to turn Noctis’ face back towards him, the pink in his cheeks fading slightly. “If you would like to make it a regular occurrence, we could make the arrangements. You must get lonely, staying by yourself. What do you think?” 

Noctis just stared at his friend, stunned into silence at his idea.  _ He liked being with me?  _ He had held onto an internalised sense of self-loathing. He didn’t want to be the prince, he didn’t want to be the next King and he definitely didn’t want to be alone every night; but how could he miss this opportunity that his advisor had just given him, to be close to him more often? His feelings were buried so deep in his heart that it took Noctis minutes to form a coherent reply. Ignis watched him silently, knowing the tells that Noctis has when he’s desperately trying to form an answer. He normally pulled it when he tried to come up with a way to not eat his vegetables. 

“Are you sure? I snore and sleep talk a lot and I fidget, and you know how impossible it is wake me at a decent hour!”  _ so much for a good reply Noct, you idiot,  _ the prince thought to himself. 

Ignis was well aware of how Noctis viewed himself and it was a view he would do anything to extinguish. “Yes.” That one word was all he needed to say, his loyalty never being doubted. Ignis remembered that his hand was still pressed against Noct’s cheek from when he turned Noct back to face him and decided to rub his thumb against the prince’s cheek once. His breath caught when Noctis pressed his cheek into the tactician’s hand, and his eyelids closed with a small sigh.  _ Oh Noct, how did I miss this?  _ he thought before dropping his hand. “I will make the arrangements, there are plenty of open apartments in this building; maybe I can request one for the three of us, either separately or sharing. Regardless, we’ll be closer to you soon.” Ignis stood up once he was sure Noctis was happy with the plan. The advisor went to get ready to leave, promising to not be gone for long and to call Gladio and Prompto while he was out, as much as he was happy with the idea, the others may not want to move and start over in a new home. 

Prompto snored softly, face pressed against the pillows and a string of drool trailed over the edge. Dressed in his pants and jeans from last night, he jumped awake when his phone rang; if there was any time the chocobo song wasn’t appreciated, it was when it became an alarm clock.  **~”I want to ride my chocobo all day”~** blared across the room from the small desk stuffed in the corner of his bedroom. He never used it as a desk, preferring to just drop things on it when he was too tired to put it away. The blonde clambered out of bed, almost tripping over his own feet in his effort to grab his phone, he checked the caller ID before answering. 

“Iggy, yo, what’s up? Why you calling me before 10am man…” he complained. 

He listened as attentively as he could while being drowsy and sleep worn but, almost as if an electric shock had hit him, he jumped to attention when Ignis explained why he was calling. He wanted to know what Prompto thought about a request to house the four in the building Noctis was living in. Confused but equally excited, the young sharpshooter nodded his before realising he was on the phone, which meant that Ignis couldn’t see his response. 

“Sounds good, is Noct alright?” he queried.

Ignis confirmed all was well with the prince before ending the phone call. Prompto wanted to know why this idea was only now being suggested, Noctis had lived happily by himself for the last year, so Prompto hoped nothing had changed in his friend. Since he was now up, albeit unwillingly, the newest member of the crownsguard padded into the tiny kitchen in his own flat. Prompto had moved out of his parents' home as soon as he was able, that meant moving into a flat that was the size of a wardrobe but Prom loved it. It was his place, cramped spaces and all. If the request went through, he thought to himself, he might get an apartment that was five times the size of his current one, but the best part was that he could live so close to his friends. Ignis lived in the posh part of town (of course he did) and Gladio still lived at home, a fact that his three friends made a point to rub in. Gladio was the oldest member of the group, one year older than Ignis but had wanted to stay at home and help train his younger sister Iris.  _ Amicitias  _ he thought to himself, a law unto themselves and a stubborn will to go with it. Fitting for the kings shields. 

Prompto settled down on his tiny armchair, cereal in one hand and coffee in the other, flicking the television on to watch the morning news. When he had finished his breakfast, Prompto felt much more awake, the events of the previous night finally coming back to him. The great dinner, Noct having his signature pre-dinner nap and the banter between the men. 

_ Oh, shit, I forgot  _ ** _that _ ** _ happened.  _

Prompto felt his face go bright red as he remembered how he became his usual clumsy self and had knocked over the strategist of the group, not only how he pulled him over but then how he had landed on top of Prompto and had stayed there. Surely he should have gotten back up instantly, tsking at the blonde and straightening his shirt. But no, he didn’t move and then said  _ that _ . 

_ 'If you wanted me on top of you Prompto, you only needed to ask'.  _

_ Oh get a grip Prompto, he was only winding you up.  _ Prompto spent the next hour racking his brain, trying to figure out if his older friend was indeed just being a dick to wind him up or whether he was testing Prompto to see if he would say anything. Of Course IGNIS would be the first to see straight through his efforts to hide it, he wasn’t the strategist of the group for no reason. Prompto had put a lot of time and effort into trying to stay in the closet over the last few years, bedding many beautiful women to hide it. He had no explanation as to why he felt the compulsion to stay in the closet, he just did, Noct and the others wouldn’t understand, they couldn’t. He was a nobody, a foster kid, not royal or important like the others. He was replaceable. Prompto forced his thoughts to calm down, he would be in no state to go to his crownsguard training with a nervous sweat trickling down his spine, so he reined it in and put his training uniform on. The sharpshooter left at the last moment, just in time to not be late; his neutral expression back on his face and his mind as calm as he could make it. 

Gladio was at the Crownsguard training facility earlier than the others that morning, warming up to give someone a good beating.  _ Why oh why did Ignis have to take so much pleasure in being a total asshole, _ the shield thought to himself. He knew why his friends comments last night had riled him up so much, he was very interested in the lithe, graceful tactician, as well as two other people; interested in the “I want to do all sorts of bad things to you and see how much you can bend” way and he shouldn’t be.  _ You’re a fucking idiot Gladio, you just had to develop feelings for the three people you really shouldn’t have.  _ Suspecting that Ignis had learnt just how easily he could tease Gladio, and that he got off on doing as much, Gladio forced himself to work his body to the limit. Needing to work out as much of the frustration that had built up as he could. 

Having stopped for water, he sat down briefly, gulping down the freezing liquid when his phone rang. Gladio checked the caller ID, “fuck” he whispered to himself, before hitting the answer button. 

“Morning Iggy, what you calling me for at this hour?” his tone was slightly sharper than he intended, his mind still tormenting him. 

“Good morning to you as well sunshine, I’m calling this early as I knew you'd be awake and at the training facility before everyone else. I’ve already woken Prompto up and I need to know what you both think on this. I’m suggesting that we put in a request to be housed in Noct’s building. I believe it would help him, even more so now he has asked to take more of the royal duties from His Majesty.”

The shield sat silently for a moment, before deciding that he agreed with his friend. “Sounds good, it makes sense logically as well since we all have to attend these things with Noct. We’re currently spread across Insomnia, which will cause a logistical nightmare. Let me know when a decision is made and I can move pretty quickly after that. Anything else you need to go over?” he checked, wanting to get back to his training. 

“Yes, do work up a good sweat this morning, it is so nice when you’re freshly showered.” came a taut response. 

_ Bastard _

Gladio disconnected the phone and looked up to the skies,  _ six give me strength to tolerate this asshole and his constant teasing.  _ The muscled crownsguard stood and walked over to a vicious obstacle course, he spent two minutes assessing each part and where he could connect each stage before making a start. The course had been recently redesigned and he hadn’t beaten this one yet, he hoped it would allow him to work off some of the tension in his body, tension that one Ignis Scientia had put there. 

Five minutes into his third attempt, the doors to the training facility opened. Twenty bleary eyed, newly enlisted soldiers walked in. Prompto walked up to the obstacle, waving a greeting to Gladio, just as his foot slipped and he landed on his tailbone, a loud thud resounding through the space, Gladio felt the wind exit his lungs in a rush. 

“Oh dude, you ok, I bet your butt hurts.” the blonde exclaimed before laughing enough to make the older man get up and smack the side of the blonde's head. 

“Your turn, weed” Gladio challenged him. 

The colour drained from Prom’s face and he shook his head, quickly ducking his head and running over to the shooting range. 

“Wuss” Gladio chuckled, as he walked across to the sword training area parallel to the shooting range; it was time to drill some of the new recruits in proper sword technique. 

_________________________________________________________________________

Having checked with Gladio and Prompto, and both confirming that they supported the idea, the advisor had been at the citadel most of the morning, speaking to various members of the ruling council before finally speaking to the King himself. Ignis spoke confidently to his King, offering multiple reasons why the idea was both logical and would support the prince’s wellbeing, he was stopped by King Regis raising one hand for silence. 

“Ignis, I appreciate your candour and you know I have always supported your suggestions. I think this would be a fantastic way to coordinate the royal engagements my son will now be attending and ensuring that he doesn’t become overwhelmed. I will speak to the council and get you each an apartment on Noctis’s floor. Your positions as crownsguard and your assignment specifically to my son is more than enough justification for it. Now, if you could let Noctis know, I will see to the arrangements and get them in place as soon as I can. Preferably before your first event.” 

Ignis bowed respectfully to his King, backing away until it was proper to turn his back to His Majesty. It was all he could do to contain his joy, he smiled as he exited the citadel, pulling his phone from his coat pocket. He dialled Noct’s number.

“Noct, I have good news.” 

“Morning specs, what is it?” Ignis chuckled at hearing the groggy voice Noctis had when he’d just woken up, clearly the young man went back to sleep not long after Ignis left. 

“I’ve spoken to your father who agreed with the request, he’s going to ensure we each have an apartment on the same floor as yours. Gladio and Prompto are both happy with it, I phoned them before going to the citadel.” he explained.

“That’s brilliant, it’ll be good to have you guys nearby. Thanks Iggy, you’re the best.” Noct made an adorable sound down the phone, a sound he only made when he yawned, making his advisor smile to himself, heart swelling for the young man who meant more to him than he realised. 

“I’ll see you soon, get up and get the coffee ready, I also have our schedules for upcoming engagements.” he paused, allowing Noct a moment to register what he just said. 

“Yeah, ok, I’ll get up and get dressed then. See ya soon.” he clicked off the call and Ignis put the phone back into his pocket. Everything was about to change for the four friends. They would all be living by each other but the fear that their new duties might cause problems began to grow in Ignis’ mind. The advisor resolved to not let anything come between them, they would work as a team and take down any challenge. Cheerfully, and with a spring in his step, Ignis returned to Noctis’ apartment, the smell of coffee floating under the door to greet him. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some soft IgNoct and Promptio to get the fluff finally started. Promptio has a proper start lol but this is a slow burn, I'm just not sure how slow yet, currently feel like "trying to light a fire in a rainstorm slowburn" 
> 
> IgNoct will be more prevalent in the next chapter.

Noctis opens the door after one knock, he stood behind it for the last two minutes impatiently because he knew Ignis would be back any moment. They’d spoken on the phone after Ignis had gotten approval from King Regis for housing closer to the Prince, Noct wasn’t sure how he had managed this but he was brimming with happiness nonetheless, knowing he would be surrounded by his friends all the time, but in a way that they all still had their privacy. He couldn’t ask for anything better. 

“Hello Noct, were you waiting by the door?” Ignis winks, only a touch of teasing in his remark. 

“Maybe…” the young man answers, “how’d you manage it? I thought Dad would say no straight away, with something about how I need to be independent to develop my character...blah blah blah, you know, the normal crap.” he finishes. 

Ignis had to agree with Noct on that one, the King had previously turned down some requests that would mean Noct was slightly less independently, the last time was during Noct’s final year at school; Ignis had offered to move into the flat and tutor the Prince until his exams were over but it had been rejected due to fears that Noct was becoming too reliant on his retainers at a young age. The King’s words rang through the advisors head then,  _ “My son must manage his own time and his own studies, despite your excellent tutoring so far, and I don’t think it will support him doing that if you are there on a permanent basis. I commend your dedication though, Ignis.” the King had smiled at him, not unkindly.  _

“I believe it was actually your suggestion Noctis. With your idea to increase your engagements, it now makes sense to have your retainers in close proximity. You’re not a child any longer, nor are your studying. You’ve learnt the skills you needed growing up, so previous reasons for declining the suggestion are no longer relevant. May I?” he asks, stepping around Noctis to enter the apartment before continuing. “Myself, Gladio and Prompto will find it much easier being in the same building as you, royal events can crop up at any time, especially with His Majesty’s health being how it is, we need to be able to prepare and leave quickly, which would be much harder with two of us near the Citadel and Prompto having the ill sense to live out on the edge of Insomnia.” Ignis goes into the kitchen and starts preparing some food for dinner later that day. 

“Should I ask Prom and Gladio to come over tonight for dinner? We can go over everything, make arrangements for you all moving soon.” Noctis queries from the doorway, being not-so-subtle about staying away from the kitchen lest he be asked to cut something or wash some dishes. 

“What a good idea, yes, invite them over.” 

Noct smiles and pads past the kitchen into the living space at the end of the room to make the phone call. “They’re at the training compound right?” he looks at Ignis who nods in confirmation whilst pulling out various ingredients...including a rather large amount of green things.  _ UGH, vegetables again, _ he thinks to himself with a shudder as he dials Gladio’s number. Figuring the muscle head would be more likely to answer as he wasn’t a brand new member of the Crownsguard, he hits dial on his phone, bringing it up to his ear. Gladio answer after two rings.

“If you’re not ringing to offer me pizza or beer you can piss off” came a breathless reply. 

Noctis chuckles, that’s definitely his shield, “Gladio, Iggy’s wondering if you and Prom are coming over later? He’s cooking” (Well duh, of course he is, Noctis doesn’t cook) 

“Hey blondie! Noct’s later?” Gladio yells down the phone, followed by a string of expletives, trainees had a way of irritating the living daylights out Gladio. “These rookies are idiots, hold Noct, here’s Prom” 

Noct stay silent as he hears a slight rustling sound as the phone is passed across. “Noct, dude! We’re totally up for dinner, Iggy’s cooking, and yum! Need I say more?” his best friend gushes adorably. 

Laughing, Noct answers “yeah I know you have a crush on Iggy and his cooking skills dude, it’s, like, obvious.” he can’t help but wind up his best friend, he was far too easy to bait. “What? I do not!” came a flustered reply. 

Thinking that the answer he gave was slightly too defensive, Noct begins to wonder if his joke had a slither of truth in it.  _ Has Prompto been hiding something? He’s always after the pretty ladies,  _ the Prince decided to push the question to later on and drop the subject. “Whatever dude,” he chortles, “so you’re both coming round here today?” Noct checks. 

“Uh huh, I’m not missing the Igster’s cooking.” the blonde confirms. 

“Great, hey, what just happened? Gladio sounded pissed” Noct asks, blatantly hoping that it was something hilarious. 

“Two people just landed on their asses trying to race on the obstacle course; one kicked the other off and they both went down I think, possibly a punch or two may have been thrown which is why Gladio had to intervene. Wouldn’t be surprised if he’s given them a smack or two” Prompto explained. 

“The fun of training new recruits I guess, I bet you’re annoying to train Prom.” Noctis jokes to poke fun at his closest friend. 

“I’m the best at shooting but the physical stuff and swords, oh man, I’m crap!” he complains, not realising just how good he must be the best in the class on the shooting range. That title wasn’t given unless you were instructor level good. 

“You’re an idiot, if you’re that good at shooting it means you can fight long range, that’ll give whoever you’re fighting with a good tactical position to utilise. Look at me and Iggy, we mainly fight in close quarters; even with my warping ability, I’m not as handy at longer distances and I’m Gods-awful with guns, can’t hit a bullseye from two metres away.” Noct knows just how insecure his best friend is and it infuriates him that he can’t see what everyone else could. 

Voice slightly cheerier, Prompto answers “I guess you’re right dude, thanks. I’ll see ya later tonight. I’ll drag Gladio over with me.” 

Ending the call, Noct stands up and walks over to the kitchen, Ignis paying him no attention as he concentrates on preparing the days dinner. “What did they say?” Ignis asks without looking up. 

“They’ll be here, Prom is panicking he’s not cut out for the Crownsguard ‘cause he isn’t so great with swords and stuff and Gladio had to go and knock some heads together but they’ll be over later.” 

Gladio was fed up, fed up with bone headed, idiotic rookie recruits, fed up with Prompto being the best damn sharpshooter he’d seen in years (he could barely shoot a gun, let alone hit the target, yes, jealousy is a bitch) and generally just fed up of everything that day; it had gotten off to a bad start and was getting worse with each incident from the fools he was attempting to train. The fact he’d been in training for longer than any of them and was three years older meant he had ended up being roped in as one of the weapons instructors, his affinity for great swords making him the first choice for the job when his predecessor retired.

Gladio was proud of his role as the future shield to the king and his current role of crownsguard trainer; he enjoyed knowing he was bringing pride to the Amicitia name but at that moment, he found himself wishing to be somewhere else, anywhere else. Maybe he could go to Lestallum and become a hunter, he had the fighting skill and the will for it.

“DUTY”

The unofficial Amicitia family motto, one word that was equal to family and honour to those of his family, they had served as shields to the Lucian Monarch for generations. Duty was a bitch at times, thankfully Gladio didn’t really want to abandon it. He simply wished he had a little more freedom on occasion, freedom to be honest with those he cared for, freedom to explore the land he called home and most importantly the freedom to choose his future. Maybe it was a little late for the last one, but he could develop in the others. Looking forward to escaping the training compound in an hours’ time, he began his last training session of the day – advanced broadsword techniques. Not his preferred weapon, but one he was good with nonetheless.

“Pick up your weapons and move into your starting positions, make sure you’re paired up, we will be running drills today and you will get bruises.” He says to start the class, noticing a blonde haired male in the back of the class looking very uncomfortable with a wooden broadsword in his left hand.

_ This will be eventful, Prompto is completely rubbish with a sword.  _ He thinks to himself, noticing the odd number of participants.  _ Just wonderful. _

“Prompto! With me.”

The blonde lets out a small squeak before dragging his feet to the front of the group to stand by his instructor slash friend. Gladio chortles at Prompto’s reaction, wondering if maybe his day was about to improve.

_________________________________________________________________________

Prompto raises his wooden sword with a shaking arm, he hates using swords at the best of times, but having to spar with Mr ‘I-can-swing-a-greatsword-one-handedly’? Whilst demonstrating the techniques said person was trying to teach? Yeah, Prompto would happily admit he that was terrified of making himself or Gladio look stupid, a cold sweat dripping down his spine under the pressure. 

“Prompto, attack me.” he’s ordered. 

Prompto tries to think of the best attack and only comes up with a basic sideways swing which Gladio easily blocks; almost as if he’s simply swatting a fly away. Prom smiles nervously whilst trying to convey “sorry” with his eyes and Gladio moves on, either not caring or about to rip Prompto a new one once everyone else was told to start their drills. He stood there staring into space, tying to feign interest while Gladio showed the correct techniques on how to handle the sword, how to attack and how to block and parry with it, all without asking for a hand in demonstrating again. 

_ Great, he thinks I’m useless, that’s bloody clear. _

“Ok, I want you to practice attacking, blocking and parrying for the next thirty minutes, I will know if anyone starts slacking.” Gladio warns the class before turning to Prompto, the young man shuffling from side to side uncomfortably. 

“Prom, over here.” Gladio walks off to the side, Prompto following him, “swords aren’t your thing bud, don’t worry. You need to pass basic proficiency in all weapons and then you can specialise, we all know you’re gonna be the guns and machinery man. So stop panicking, ‘kay?”

“M’kay, yeah, I s’pose so” the smaller man mumbles. 

Gladio starts to walk him through some more basic drills, he wasn’t about to let his good friend fail basic sword fighting 101. He didn’t believe it of himself yet, but Prompto could easily become the best sharpshooter they’ve ever had, the man never misses! He could easily sidestep into instruction similar to how Gladio had, but it was going to take Gladio a while to drum that into the idiots head about how good he really was. 

They run through the drills until the thirty minutes is up, Prom huffing and puffing, covered in sweat when Gladio ends the session, dismissing the other trainees to the showers to clean up and go home. 

“Prom, bud, wanna practice a bit longer? You’re nearly there, you can sort yourself out later at Noct’s apartment. It’s not far, you wanna?” the instructor queries. 

Prompto shrugs his shoulders and agrees, dropping his bag back on the bench. “Not too much longer dude, I’m knackered. You’re a torture mastermind with these classes, for real.” he huffs. 

Gladio laughs and throws a practice sword across to his student, who nearly misses his catch. He gets Prompto to repeat the drills they had just practiced, but without any guidance this time. If he could remember the movements and how to block effectively it would ensure he was at a passable proficiency; which meant he could forget about sword training and specialise with guns. Gladio is strict on him because he knows his friend needs the tough love to get through this stage of training, and he finishes the extra time smiling, Prompto did every attack and blocking drill flawlessly; his parrying was still poor but they could work on that. 

Gladio nods approvingly and tells his friend that he can put the sword away and that he did well. Prom glows after the feedback, pride visible on his face; Gladio wasn’t going to go easy on him just because they were friends. You needed to be able to count on those fighting with you, no way would Gladiolus Amicitia let someone rubbish out of training, friend or no friend.

“Wahoo! Bath time!” he excitedly says. 

Prompto runs across to the changing rooms to clean up and Gladio sets all the practice weapons back in their cases. He decides he should also clean himself up from training and follows Prompto to the showers. He opens the door, the sound of a running shower and a sole voice singing amuses him. 

“I want to ride my chocobo all day” 

Leaning against the wall, Gladio watches his friend briefly in amusement (and not being creepy at all, right? Right? He can’t see anything through the shower curtain anyway) before getting his own clothes off and stepping into the shower two cubicles down from Prompto.  _ Shit.  _ Gladio shuts the shower off after five minutes and realises he didn’t pick up a towel from the rails, he shrugs his shoulders and struts out of the cubicle completely naked, having forgotten that he isn’t alone. 

“Oh shit, sorry dude! I didn’t know you were here too!” Prom squeaks, looking anywhere but at his still naked friend.  _ Holy shit balls, look at him, a god walking on Eos,  _ he practically drools. Gladio chuckles and walks confidently over to the towel rail, covering himself up far too soon for Prompto’s liking, the younger man fights not to pout. He turns and scurries over to the bench where he dropped his bag, drying and dressing himself quickly but methodically. 

Gladio keeps looking over his shoulder at Prom, whenever he thinks he isn’t looking, to check him out, blondie worked hard to get the physique he now has and man did he look good. He quickly looks back at the bench he’s dressing at whenever Prom shuffles and looks like he might catch Gladio staring at him but nevertheless, Gladio finds himself looking back across the room anyway. All too soon, they’re both dressed and ready to go; Prompto’s cheeks are bright red and he’s looking anywhere but at Gladio. 

The pair start the walk to Noctis’ apartment in silence, Gladio is perfectly comfortable but Prompto is fidgeting and wringing his hands, two signs of his anxiety coming out to play. Gladio claps him on the shoulder, before attempting to break him out of it. 

“Prom, you okay? You’re looking anxious.”

“Yeah cos your hand there is making my skin feel warm and I’ve got the image of you butt naked burned into my retinas!” 

_ SHIT. _

_ SHIT _

_ HOLY SHIT _

_ NOOOOOOOOOO!! _

He slaps his hands over his mouth when he realises he wasn’t saying any of that internally and has now all but confessed he’s attracted to Gladio. “Fuck, shit, Ifrit, please burn me down now” he squeals, eyes wide. 

Gladio watches him, making sure he’s not about to bolt it; he’s stopped walking and is smiling like a Cheshire cat now he know Prompto finds him attractive.  _ Straight blondie might not be as straight as we all thought.  _

“Don’t worry Prom, you’re freaking out over nothing” he tries to reassure him. 

“Nothing?!” Prompto yells, throwing his hands up in the air, and looking around as if trying to find a hole to jump into. 

The older of the pair decides to take control of the situation and steps towards Prompto, who stares at him as if to say “the fuck are you doing? Why aren’t you running away from me”? 

Just as blondie opens his mouth, Gladio covers it with his own, shutting down any protests that were about to come out. He knows when the younger man relaxes because his lips start to move against his own and his muscles soften like jelly, hands pressing against Gladio’s chest. They stay that way for what feels like hours before separating; both with kiss swollen lips and slight breathlessness. Neither speak again until the arrive at Noct’s apartment, the smell of something amazing floating underneath the front door, the walk taking a little longer with their constant stops for a kiss or a fleeting touch. 

Prom goes to knock on the door but Gladio grabs his wrist, “I think we should keep this to ourselves for the moment, not for long; but we need to gauge what’s going on and do it properly, you alright with that?” 

Nodding in confirmation, Prompto’s wrist is let go and he knocks on the door, Noct opening it to let them in within seconds. They wander inside and sit down, finally getting to rest after a hard day of training and the most enjoyable and unexpected development in their relationship.

Noct was in the kitchen, helping Iggy serve the food, the sight was strange enough for them that they asked if Noct was feeling well. He rolls his eyes and shares a smirk that almost looks private with Ignis, Prompto manages to spot tiny touches here and there between the pair in the kitchen. He whispers to Gladio what he’s seeing and they place bets on if the pair have changed, similar to how they had less than an hour ago and if they had, who would reveal the situation to the others first. Gladio and Prom or Iggy and Noct? They had all evening to play it up and ‘encourage’ the others to come clean and they plan to enjoy it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part of this chapter is what happens between Noct and Iggy after the phone call to Gladio and Prompto - in hindsight, I should have had it all in one chapter but I'm not the most organised so please don't hate me lmao. The second half takes over from when all four are in Noct's flat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this has taken so long to upload.
> 
> Note (30/11) I am actively working on the next part but it's gonna be NSFW and it's taking me a while as Ive never written it before. Please stick with me 💕

“What ya making?” Noct asked, leaning his hip against the kitchen counter. He enjoyed watching Iggy cook, despite the fact he was all but useless in the kitchen; so he stood there, admiring his advisor go about his task step by step, humming to himself. 

As if noticing that he was being watched, Ignis looked up and saw Noct watching him hungrily, like he could devour him there and then. “Are you alright, Noct?” he asked innocently, his suspicions of Noct’s true feelings becoming more assured. 

Ignis refused to allow himself to indulge his own feelings until Noct made the first move; not out of awkwardness or any hard-to-get stupidity, but to know without a doubt that he wasn’t wrong about it; Noct making the first move would eliminate that concern. So he waited, and teased softly hoping to give his Prince some signal that his affections would be returned. 

Noct heard Ignis’ question faintly, as if he was talking through water and it didn’t quite register in his mind because all Noct could do was stare at the other man’s mouth. An image of what it would be like to kiss those soft lips refusing to leave his head. Noct had imagined what it would be like to kiss Iggy, Gladio and Prom for months, never having the confidence to do it, but now that he had Iggy to himself and he was noticing more signs from all of them that might be signalling that they felt the same as he did; Noct could feel a new confidence brewing in his chest. The temptation that Ignis offered was becoming too much, then the damn man spoke in that  _ I could get you naked without even trying  _ bloody accent of his and any resolve Noct had melted into a puddle. 

“Did you hear me Noct…?”

Noctis didn’t answer, instead he stood up straight from his leaning position by the counter and he took the three steps to get around it until he stood mere inches from Ignis. The air became tight, like there was an electric current running through it; neither man blinking as they stared at one another. Noctis was still staring at Ignis’ lips, the advisor had finally stopped what he was doing to turn his body towards the younger man, a question in his eyes as he tilted his head to the side. 

Silently, Noct raised one hand to the advisor’s chest, placing it over his heart hesitantly almost as if he expected Ignis to push him away. When he doesn’t, a small smile creeps onto Noct’s face and he runs the same hand up to Iggy’s neck, gripping the back of it carefully while putting his other hand on Ignis’ hip. 

Ignis gasped in surprise as Noct’s hand held the back of his neck, feeling light pressure on his neck to tilt his head forward, Noct bringing his face up to meet Ignis’ and kiss him. It was a gentle kiss, like Noctis was still unsure if this was okay; feeling his self-restraint disappear in a puff of smoke in his mind, Ignis wrapped one arm around the younger man’s back, placing his other hand on the small of his back and pulling him in closer. Both stayed silent but Noct smiled against Ignis’ mouth, clearly happy at the tactician’s encouragement and participation. The kiss became more passionate, neither man ready to end it after so long of yearning for one another. When they finally broke apart, both were breathless and had kiss swollen lips. 

“About bloody time Noct” Ignis teased, a broad smile on his face as what had just happened dawned on him. 

“About time? Coulda dropped some hints a while ago ya know” the Prince retorted with an eye roll, failing at trying to be annoyed with the smug grin he had plastered on his face. “That was better than I’d imagined it all those times.”

Stunned into silence, Ignis tried and failed at forming a response, how could he have not seen his charge’s interest for so long? “Well, I was waiting for you actually, although it is fun to tease Prompto and Gladio.” he smirked. 

“You don’t think…?” Noct trailed off, thinking back to all the times that Gladio had brushed off remarks and Prompto got more defensive than usual whenever Noct teased him. 

“There’s no doubt in my mind that at least Prompto may feel the same way, Gladio, I’m less certain.” 

Noct listened, stunned, as Ignis spoke. “They’re coming over tonight, maybe we should ask..? No, we can’t ask them that; that would be stupid.” he reprimanded himself.   
  
Ignis walked over to him, placing his hands on Noct’s hips, “Relax, love. We’ll get there eventually. We could have a little fun, when they’re here, if you want?” he suggested, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. 

“You’re a complete tease aren’t you?” Noct answered, trying to stifle a laugh. Ignis just shrugged before bringing Noct in for another kiss, just as gentle as the first.  _ Oh, I could get used to this,  _ he thought happily. 

Breaking away again, Iggy muttered “I only tease those two knuckleheads, never had the heart to tease you as much Noct.”

Noct’s eloquent speech made an appearance then as he responded with “huh”. 

“How about we test the waters, in a round-about sort of way. You help me in the kitchen when they arrive and we’ll behave in such a way they won’t be able to resist asking us first?”

Noct listened in amusement at his friend’s idea, of course he would think up a teasing way to find out the truth. Not looking forward to having to help in the kitchen, but excited to be close to Iggy he answered “let’s do it, it’ll be funny to see their reaction when they see me in the kitchen with you, let alone doing anything else. They won’t be here for a couple hours, maybe we can find something else to do in the meantime?” he winked at the other man, a new confidence coursing through his veins now he knew that his feelings were never going to be unrequited. He walked behind Ignis, wrapping his arms around the man’s waist and runs them up and down his front, feeling every dip and ridge in his toned torso. Standing on tip toes he placed a line of kisses on Ignis’ neck before detaching himself and walking back into the living area. Ignoring Iggy’s sound of frustration in the kitchen, Noct laid down on the sofa, face pointing at the ceiling and closed his eyes, pretending to have a nap. 

“Oh no you bloody don’t” Ignis muttered quietly, Noct heard heavy footsteps approaching him and felt the sofa dip a moment later. He felt a jab to the ribs and opened his eyes, only to find one Ignis Scientia straddling him.

Letting a smirk cut across his face, Noct looked up innocently, “Iggy, I didn’t want to bother you until you had finished cooking” he spoke softly, bringing his arms up and under his head in a relaxed position, “are you comfortable there?” he queried the man sat atop him. 

Ignis leant down, grabbing Noct’s arms and holding them where the Prince had placed them, effectively ensuring that the younger man couldn’t move an inch. ”Quite comfortable in fact, Noct.” he replied. He lowered his face to Noct and kissed him, exploring his mouth with his tongue and being rewarded with a moan that flooded through Ignis, deciding to give back the teasing that the younger man had started, Ignis continued to kiss the younger man into unconsciousness and ground his hips against Noct’s pelvis. He felt the changes in Noct’s body as he grew hard, Ignis continued to torment him until he could feel that Noct was completely ready; only ending the kiss at that point. Noct was struggling to keep his eyes open, his breathing uneven as shown by his chest heaving with pleasure. 

“Wonderful, I’ll be back in bit, darling.” Ignis said, rising off of the sofa quickly and getting a stunned sound out of Noct as he pushed upwards off the sofa, a failed attempt to stop the separation. Ignis regained his composure and returned to the kitchen to continue his task, quite smug with himself, knowing just how easily he could arouse his Prince. 

Noct rolled over in exasperation, his body wanted Ignis more than he could have ever described, “SHIT!” he had forgotten he was on the sofa in his lust filled haze, and rolling over caused him to land on the floor with a thud. He could hear laughing coming out of the kitchen, Ignis apparently finding his reaction absolutely hilarious. “Yes, how hysterical specs, I fell off the sofa.” he yelled from his position on the floor, secretly grinning like a love struck fool. Iggy had given in and teased him back! 

Noct pulled himself up off of the floor, trying and failing to stop grinning like an idiot. “Noct, do you want to come and help? I imagine Gladio and Prompto will be leaving the compound soon, it won’t take them long to walk here afterwards.” Ignis informed him, Noct nodded and wandered into the kitchen, pressing his body against his advisor’s side as he walked in. 

“Where do you want me?” he asked.

“Now, now, phrase it like that again and the food will be burnt” Ignis chastised in an amused tone. 

Noct laughed and stood on the other side of the kitchen island, Iggy passing over something green; Noct was barely able to suppress the shudder at having to handle vegetables.   
  
“If you could cut these up for me, it’ll go nicely with the food I’ve prepared. I’ll even let you skip cutting any for yourself tonight, since you’re helping me prepare everything. When was the last time you helped to cook anything?” Ignis enquired, wanting to keep up the chatter between them. 

“Dunno, when I was in the sushi place? I’ve never had much interest in cooking, as you know. Saying that though, I could get used to helping you, it’s much more fun.” Noct finished, winking at Ignis. 

Ignis just shook his head at the young Prince, he couldn’t always let him know just how much he amused him; he might start to think he could wind him up all the time. “Very well, we’ll cook together a little more.” He stopped talking when they heard a knock on the door. “Do you want to answer that?” 

Noct nodded and he headed towards the door, he stopped mid-stride and glanced back at his advisor, “let’s see how much we can wind them up before they question it.” he said with a wink, turning back around to let them in.

_________________________________________________________________________

Noctis opened the door, Prompto and Gladio walking straight in with a nod in greeting, once they’re inside, he closed the door again and re-entered the kitchen. He winked at Ignis as their two friends sat down, brushing up against Ignis subtly as he walked past, returning to where he had been cutting up some salad greens. Noct glanced over to where his friends sat briefly, noticing their surprise at seeing him in the kitchen.

“You feeling ok pay, Noct? You’re never willingly in the kitchen” Gladio asked with a laugh. 

“Thought I’d try to help tonight” he answered, passing the bowl of cut green to Ignis, brushing his hand against him as he did so. Ignis smiled at the touch, but remained silent and to his glee, Noct saw that Gladio and Prom were whispering to one another, looking like they were trying to figure out what the pair in the kitchen were doing. 

“Noct? Could you come here a moment, I need a hand” 

“No probs specs, what do you need?” he responded eagerly, smiling his most award winning smile at the groups tactician. 

“Could you stir this while I start to dish up? I’d appreciate it” he answered, brushing his fingers over Noct’s hand as he took over the task as requested. Noct, feeling more mischievous that he had in a while, bumped his hip against Ignis’ as he passed him, the only response he received was a snort. The Prince smiled to himself as he went about his task, trying to think of more ways he could torment the two sat in the living room.   
  
To his pleasant surprise, he needn’t have tried; Ignis returned to the stove, standing directly behind Noct and placing his arms on either side of him, surveying his task over Noct’s shoulders.   
  
“Excellent, you managed to stop it from burning” he spoke in Noct’s ear intimately, but loud enough to carry across the room. 

Unable to stop himself from giggling like a schoolgirl, Noct nodded, “I’m not  _ completely  _ hopeless in the kitchen then Iggy” 

Ignis placed one hand over Noct’s where he held the wooden spoon in the pot, guiding him for a few seconds before letting go, he quietly whispered to him “how much longer before they snap?” 

“Not long” Noct whispered back, “we need to do something that’s gonna push them over the edge.” 

Ignis walked away, leaving Noct feeling lonely without the slightly older man's heat at his back. Noct's eyes lit up like a light bulb had been switched on in his mind, an idea forming to take their fun to the next level. Noctis had a reputation for being dopey before napping so he decided to play on that as he walked over to where Ignis was standing and pressed his face against the other man's chest, keeping himself pressed against him and closing his eyes, a small, happy sigh escaping his lips. Maybe he wasn’t being subtle, but to hell with that, it had the desired effect after Ignis brought his arms around the smaller man; holding him proudly. 

“Ok, what’s going on? Me and Gladio were going to try to wind you guys up but you’re, you’re being all loved up! So, ‘fess up, whatcha really doin’?.” Prompto yelled, getting up to join them in the kitchen, Gladio trailing behind.   
  
Noct refused to move from being enclosed in Ignis’ arms, so the older man had to explain what had happened. “It seems as if Noct has been harbouring certain feelings, feelings that he’s now decided to reveal, his timing is as good as always. I would have reciprocated it much earlier if the idiot had told me sooner.” Noct stayed silent but slapped Ignis’ chest in reprimand before turning around so his back was against Ignis’ chest, content to stay inside Ignis’ arms. He looked up to see Prompto grinning from ear to ear and Gladio having a comical look of shock on his face. 

“Prom, looks like we got outmatched here.” Gladio spoke as he reached out to Prompto, grabbing his arm and pulling him into a bear hug, planting a kiss to the blondes’ temple. 

Noct giggled, causing Ignis to smile and laugh as well, “so we were right to wonder if these two had feelings for each other.” the Prince laughed. “When did this start then?” he prodded, unashamedly curious. 

“Ermm, just now, after training. This idiot had a shower and forgot to take a towel in, then of course I’m completely mushed and thought I was thinking to myself but instead my mouth was running and I said some stuff and then before I know it, Wham! He’s kissing me!” Prom rushed out, slightly breathless when he finished speaking. 

Ignis and Noct stared, completely silent as they processed the news. “So, what happens now? ‘Cause I like both of you too, since I’ve been open with Iggy, I might as well just come clean now to you as well.” Noct said, turning into to Ignis slightly to nuzzle into his chest. He may have just admitted his feelings to all of them confidently, but his insecurity reared its head again, pushing him to seek physical reassurance. Ignis tightened his arms around him comfortingly, pressing a gentle kiss to his head and whispering “it alright, Noct”. 

Instead of answering, Gladio laughed and let go of the sharpshooter; who took it upon himself to dash across to Noct and Iggy and kiss both of them out of excitement, stunning both men. 

“Screw it, if I'm going down, I’m going happy” he gushed happily. Gladio came up behind him, his arms coming around all three men. 

“Well, hell, looks like we’ve all been idiots don’t it?” he chortled. 

“It appears so Gladiolus” Ignis answered crisply before wriggling out of the group hug to finish serving the meal they had all forgotten about. 

Ignis ushered them all out of the kitchen and ordered them to sit at the dining table, he wasn’t about to let them start any bad habits. They ate slowly, chatting about the upcoming moving day, living next to each becoming all the more exciting now with them finally being honest with each other. 

Noct was over the moon as he watched his friends relax and talk, feeling a little daft for having held onto his feelings for so long, he had to remind himself that it didn’t matter now; everything was out in the open and they felt the same. Once the meal was finished, the four decided to play some card games, they all wanted to stay in Noct’s apartment that night. The young Prince was more than happy to have them all there.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW WARNING - this chapter is 100% certified porn without plot, you don’t need to read it to know what’s going on, so if you don’t like smut, I’d skip this chapter. 😁

“No way dude! You cannot have that card again! You’re definitely cheating.” Prompto yells at Noct, who is sat between Iggy’s legs with his back against the tactician, both looking comfortable on the floor; Ignis isn’t playing the game but by the six he was definitely helping Noctis win - the man had _ never _had such good luck in poker!

Smirking as if they have their own private joke going, both Noct and Iggy look up at Prompto waving his arms about in a temper. “I think the next time you lose, it’s time to start stripping, blondie” Noct chuckles, using Gladio’s nickname for Prompto, who flushes a deep pink.

Gladio speaks up from where he’s sitting on the sofa, “if we’re gonna start playing like that then _ whoever _loses should start stripping.” he suggests, eyes glowing with amusement. 

Ignis laughs for a moment, the breath tickling Noct’s throat intimately, the sensation making a warmth pool in the Prince’s stomach. As if noticing Noct’s breathing hitch, Ignis wraps his arms around his waist and squeezes, making Noctis feel utterly adored. Ignis never misses anything and it makes Noct’s heart leap every time he demonstrates just how in tune with his Prince he really is. 

Prompto deals the next round while Noctis is distracted, having convinced himself that Ignis is helping Noct cheat. 

Noct lifts his cards up to his and Ignis’ inspection, unbeknownst to them, Ignis _ is _ helping because Noctis was completely hopeless at all forms of betting. He could fight better than most and could nap practically anywhere and in any position - Ignis had once caught him outside his high school, stood up straight with his head pressed against a brick wall, fast asleep; but betting and gambling? He was beyond hopeless and Ignis _ is _his advisor after all, in all things. Ignis kissed Noct’s neck, tapping him three times on his waist to signal that he should fold, there was no saving his hand in this round. 

“Ughh, fine, I fold guys” Noctis moans, throwing his cards down on the floor in front of them. 

Gladio cheers as Prompto looks pleased with himself, “Your highness, if you would be so kind…” Prompto says primly, bowing to the Prince in a sarcastic display of fidelity.  
  
“I do believe you need to remove an item of clothing now Noct.” Ignis whispers in Noct’s ear, “shall I help you?” he smiles sinfully. 

Noctis loses the ability to speak with all three, gorgeous men watching him and simply nods, his heart racing a sprint in his ribcage and cheeks going a rich shade of red. Ignis moves his arms to unwrap himself and pull Noct’s t-shirt up and over his head, the chill from the air on his bare skin a pleasant shock. There is no more joking or laughing, the air becoming tight with unreleased tension.  
  
Gladio and Prompto look at each other, both swallowing before trying to speak.

“Fuck”

“Woah”

Ignis chuckles at their reactions, “I do believe they find you attractive, love, as do I” he says clearly, placing his hands on Noct’s bare skin, the touch sending an electric current through both men. 

Noct squirms under their gazes, both proud of the reaction he’s able to glean from them but slightly nervous to be sat there half naked. His reaction was cut short when Ignis placed his mouth back on his neck, kissing and sucking up from his collar bone to his jawline; the sensation both pleasant and painful feeling making Noct’s body react, his trousers becoming too tight. Noctis moans as Iggy continues to work on his neck, a guttural sound escaping his mouth when Iggy palms Noctis’ now-hard cock through the fabric. “Fuck, don’t stop what you’re doing Iggy” he gasps, brain foggy from the sensory overload.

Gladio and Prompto are sat watching the show, both men touching themselves as their eyes remain glued to the sight of Ignis working Noct like he was. “Prom, get over here” Gladio orders sensually, finding that he craves the same physical contact himself. Prompto eagerly jumps onto Gladio’s lap, immediately lavishing him with slow kisses, before moving lower onto his neck and chest, Gladio’s eyes roll back into his head when the sharpshooter sucks on one hardened nipple, the sensation shooting blood directly into his cock. Shuffling backwards, Prompto slips off of Gladio’s lap to undo his trousers and pull down his boxers, licking his lips as he frees the oversized bulge.

“Mine” he whispers possessively, garnering a chuckle out of Gladio; he dips his head and takes the head of Gladio’s cock into his mouth, moving his tongue around it before moving his head further down, taking in more of his impressive length. Gladio is completely silent apart from small moans and grunts, the sounds only working to makes Prompto’s cock painfully hard and craving some attention. 

Noctis opens his eyes briefly as Ignis is still covering his neck in kisses when he sees what Prom and Gladio are up to. Gladio is relaxed with his eyes closed - his chest rising and falling sharply as Prompto’s head bobs up and down, slowing every few movements. Completely entranced by the sight, Noctis grows silent; making Ignis stop and look as well. Ignis _ tsks _ his pretend admonishment at the pair, secretly delighted by the sight and the hardness it causes in his own body - not that he wasn’t already struggling against his blasted trousers with Noct half naked and moaning in his arms. 

Noct wriggles out of Ignis’ hold, fingers digging into his chest as he presses a kiss to his mouth, not allowing either up for air until both were completely breathless. Noct takes advantage of the break in their kiss to undo some of Ignis’ shirt buttons, the older man bringing both hands up behind his head in a relaxed position to watch Noctis undress him, the sight was more erotic than he had imagined, unable to resist the temptation of Noct’s creamy skin he reaches out and tries to drag him back in for another kiss but Noct holds one hand against his chest where he’d managed to get it open; the touch instantly making Ignis pause, worried that Noct isn’t ready.

“Up” the Prince commands, a mischievous grin on his face as Ignis rises from the floor, “now, please don’t move.” Noct says, far too politely - he never speaks to any of them like that. Ignis knows why as Noctis drops to his knees, hastily undoing his trousers. Freed from his confines, the air on his erection sends a pleasant chill to his overheated skin.

“Noct..” Ignis whispers, Noct cutting off any further remarks as he wraps his mouth around Ignis’ cock, the advisors hand instinctively resting on Noctis’ head as the sensations silence him. He explores Ignis bit by bit, bringing his hands up to rub every inch not covered by his mouth. The moans he was enticing from Ignis sent his blood flowing southward, making his cock throb in anticipation of what was to come. Ignis stands there, struggling to hold onto a shred of control as Noctis works his mouth on him.

Gladio made no secret that he was staring at them while Prompto lapped him up on his knees. “Prom” he whispers huskily, reaching to drag him back up and onto his lap. Prompto makes a frustrated sound, as if his favourite meal was just taken away from him as he climbs back onto Gladio. 

“I hope you have something good planned big guy, ‘cause I wasn’t finished.” Prompto complains, pushing his lips out in a small pout that made the corners of Gladio’s lips pull up into an amused grin. Wrapping his arms around Gladio’s neck, he goes in for another kiss only to be stopped by a finger to his lips.

“Nuh uh” Gladio snips with a laugh, reaching for the bottom of his shirt. 

_ Ooh, okay. _Prompto eagerly helps get his own shirt off before trying to shift Gladio so he could remove his shirt; trying to move the behemoth of a man was no easy feat however. Thankfully Gladio sat up to allow him to remove it. Both men were now half naked and watching one another hungrily. “I want more, now.” Prompto states, clambering off of the sofa quickly before Gladio could hold him where he was. “Off” he says, pointing at Gladio’s trousers. Chuckling, Gladiolus does as told, finding that he isn’t opposed to being ordered around in the bedroom (or the living room as that’s where they were). Gladio stood there without any clothing, crossing his arms at Prompto and proudly showing off his erection. Prompto stood staring at him “good, now where were we?” he jokes, removing his own trousers faster than he could snap a photo and walking back to Gladio, wrapping one hand behind his head so he could kiss the taller man. 

Prompto steps around Gladio, placing a gentle kiss between his shoulder blades, tracing one hand down his spine “you ok with this?” Gladio nods as he turns to take Prompto’s mouth again, this time exploring it with his tongue. He’s rewarded with a moan flooding into his mouth before Prompto gently pulls away and pulls on his arm so Gladio’s back is facing him again. He feels Prompto slip one finger inside of him and start pumping in and out, gradually adding a second digit and scissoring them. Gladio loved how Prompto was preparing him and checking to be certain he was ready to move on.

He might be the shield, the protector of Noctis and the others but Gladiolus Amicitia was a softie, wanting to take care of everyone; having Prompto want to take care of him in the most intimate ways made his heart grow even bigger for him. Gladio looked over at the other pair then, his attention being captured by the sight of his Prince on his knees and Ignis looking as if he’s about to lose it. 

Ignis was lost in pleasure, his eyes closed and strands of Noct’s night sky hair tangled between his fingers. Noct pulls away suddenly, drool on his chin as he peers upward; wiping it on the back of his hand, Noct smirks, happy he had made Ignis almost lose control, “you alright specs? You look frazzled.” he jibes. Ignis _ tsks _ in response, a light reprimand in his eyes. That was his Noctis, always the joker. 

“I think it’s my turn, Noct” Ignis says with finality but before Ignis can move, Noct goes back to his task, taking Ignis full length into his mouth. The sensation was a slap to Ignis’ senses, snapping his mind back into silence as he was bombarded with the most intense pleasure he had ever felt. Within minutes, he felt himself near his climax, but he refuses to let Noct have his way. Ignis pulled on his hair, jolting him out of his focus and off of his cock. Assuming a stern tone, Ignis reminds Noctis, “I said...it’s my turn Noct, do try to follow instructions.” He smiles lovingly at his Prince, who simply smirks back; Noctis knows exactly what he can do to him and clearly would be trying to take further advantage, anything to force Ignis to lose some of the control he wore like armour. 

Noctis stands up, wrapping his arms around Ignis - he always was cuddly and now he could get as many hugs as he wanted. Ignis allowed the contact briefly, before sneakily reaching between them and undoing Noctis’ trousers, “I think it’s time for these to go, Noct” he says, pulling them down and watching Noct step out of them.

“Noct, are you sure you’re ready to continue?” he asks. Despite his long-ingrained training to protect Noctis he didn’t want to assume.

“Yeah”

“Are you certain? I do not wish to pressure you…” 

“I want you Iggy, now.” His eyes took on a lustful glint as he deliberately took in the sight of Ignis’ lean body, trousers still pooled around his ankles and shirt still half-buttoned. “Your shirt is still on...take it off” 

“You take it off”

“Okay” Noctis steps forward, ripping the shirt open, the buttons popping off and hitting various objects with a ping, one button heading in Gladio and Prompto’s direction.

“Hey, do you mind?” Gladio complains, a button having hit him in the face. Prompto still had him bent over the back of the sofa, not having moved from the last time Ignis and Noctis had looked in their direction. The sofa was scraping on the floor as Prompto pounded into Gladio with quiet but powerful moans. Gladio was lost in a lust filled haze, sweat beading down his forehead; Prompto was clearly close to orgasm as he continued to ride them both through the sensations. 

Noct chuckles, a little surprised to see Prompto being the one taking charge. “Sorry ‘bout your shirt.” Noct says, his expression belying the fact that he was in fact, not the least bit sorry.

“It’s fine, l have plenty of other shirts, now get over here” Ignis says tersely, sitting down on the sofa opposite Gladio and Prompto. Beckoning with the crook of a finger he pulls Noctis onto his lap, reaching around to prepare him. As he does, Noctis takes the opportunity to show off the new item in his armiger storage, a flash of blue light illuminating the space between them. “You...put a bottle of lube... into the armiger?” Ignis asks dumbfounded, his head dropping back in a laugh that took over his entire body.

“I do believe someone planned further ahead than I” he admits, silently admonishing himself for not thinking of it. 

Noctis is straddling him, clearly proud of himself for surprising Ignis. Noct hands over the bottle with no preamble, as soon it’s in Ignis’ hand, he takes a nipple into his mouth, making Ignis lose focus once more. Noctis gently bit, then ran his tongue soothingly over the spot, repeating once more before moving to the other side.

“Noct” Ignis moans softly, his erection throbbing between Noct’s legs. 

“Hurry up if you want this to move on Iggy, I’m getting impatient here” Noct grumbles, surprising Ignis once more with his impatience. Just to prove his point, Noctis grinds down against Ignis’ erection, shooting pure pleasure through him.

Ignis squeezes out some lube onto his fingers, reaching around to press one into Noctis, then adding a second. Noct is silent, his breathing quickening with each thrust of Ignis’ fingers. “How quick do you want it, Noct?” Ignis enquires innocently, watching with satisfaction as Noctis realises Ignis could keep him waiting however long he wants to. 

“Please” Noctis says, his body quivering with the sensations that flood through his body as Ignis scissors his fingers inside of him, applying pressure to his prostate. 

Demonstrating his flexibility and training, Ignis quickly manoeuvres them so that Noctis is on his knees, bent over the back sofa cushions. Ignis squirts out some more lube and quickly slicks himself up to enter Noctis, who is looking over his shoulder at Ignis hungrily. He pushes the head of his cock against Noctis’ entrance, who is now silent because he was getting the contact that he wanted. He moans as Ignis continues stretching him to his limit, arching his back to take more. Ignis’ last shred of control snaps and he thrusts in until he’s alls deep and breathless. 

“IGNIS!” Noct screamed, a pleasured shudder overpowering him. 

After a moment, Ignis starts pulling out and thrusting back in, encouraged by Noct’s satisfied moans underneath him. He pulls Noctis back against him, reaching down and wrapping his fingers around Noctis’ cock, rubbing it in time with his thrusts, doubling the pleasure coursing through him.

“So...close” Noct gasps between thrusts, his prostate being hit repeatedly, sending waves of pleasure coursing through him. Ignis sucks on his neck, purposely marking it as Noctis continues to moan against him. Taking charge once more, Ignis gently pushes Noctis back down and drives into him hard once, twice and on the last thrust Noctis crumbles underneath him, collapsing into his orgasm as Ignis rides him through it, one hand still under his stomach to stop him collapsing face first into the sofa cushions. Ignis found his release moments later, Noct’s breathing still ragged as Ignis thrusts through his own orgasm. 

Beginning to pull out, Ignis could hear loud moans from across the room as Prompto and Gladio climax at the same time. Looking over, he saw both men shuddering from their orgasms while slowly separating themselves. He returns his attention to Noct who was turning himself over onto his back, not having moved from the sofa. 

“hmm, Iggy….” he whispers sleepily, patting the seat next to him. 

Smiling, Ignis picks up a small blanket that was on the arm of the sofa and lies behind Noct gently, nudging him closer towards the edge of the seat and drapes the blanket over the two of them. Planting a soft kiss on his neck, Ignis wraps his arms around Noct and rests his chin in the dip where his neck joins his collarbone, a smile still on his face. “Are you alright?” he checks. Only getting a non-verbal ‘mmhmm’ back, Ignis relaxes and watches Gladio and Prompto as they pull their clothes back on. 

“Come here, blondie” Gladio chuckles, pulling Prompto into his embrace and dropping a wet kiss on his mouth. They curl up together on the sofa opposite, a question in the blue and hazel eyes as they meet Ignis’ emerald gaze. “So I guess this means we’re a little more than friends now, eh?” The shield surmises, a smug grin on his face. 

“I suppose so, Gladiolus, although I must say that next time, I get you to myself.” Ignis laughs, a smoulder in his eyes as he watches Gladio’s Adam’s apple move up and down. 

Chipping in from his half unconscious state in Ignis’ arms, Noct speaks, “yeah yeah, you’re all my boyfriends. Can we snuggle and sleep yet, I’ve just had the workout of my life” he yawns loudly then, garnering three laughs from the room. 

Untangling himself from Prompto, Gladio gets up and walks over to Noct’s limp form, picking him up gently. Ignis pulls his trousers back on, ignoring his wrecked shirt on the floor. Gladi carries Noct into the bedroom where he places the prince down on the bed, Noct grabs the closest pillow and presses his face into it and proceeds to start snoring as the others climb onto the bed and lie down, forming a big, warm pile of bodies around him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for waiting for me to write this, it’s taken me weeks as I had to get to grips with smut writing.
> 
> A huge thank you to Eratoschild for beta reading this chapter and giving me so much help to make it good!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, please drop a comment if you’d like to give any feedback, I don’t bite!
> 
> Author note 22/1/20 - I am working on the next chapter and reworking what’s already posted. I haven’t forgotten it st all, please don’t worry. I will continue uploading chapters, I have a lot more to tell for this story!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct wakes up after the previous's night, happier than he can remember being. There will be cute domestic moments and then the schedules of events he's offered to help at comes through. The first one? - A children's hospice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!!! I have the update, thank you so much everybody for waiting!
> 
> The next chapter may be delayed, I'm not sure yet - I desperately want to rework chapters 1-6 as well as finish the story. I think it will be finished within 5 chapters after this one.

Noctis woke up sandwiched between Prompto and Ignis, Gladio had his arm stretched across him from his position behind Ignis. Images from last night flashed past his eyelids turning his face pink and causing him to bury his face in his best friend’s (boyfriend’s?) shoulder. Prompto muttered something incoherently as he brought his hand up to stroke Noct’s hair despite still being asleep. The sharpshooter always was cuddly and touch between them was as normal as breathing. 

“Noct, are you awake?” Ignis whispered in his ear, making him jump, which then made Prompto flinch and proceed to fall off of the bed. “Prompto...are you alright?” He asked, his voice a higher pitch than normal from surprise and worry. Prompto had a habit of hurting himself and being generally clumsy. 

“Yep! Totally fine Igster, I meant to fall off that bed.” Prompto bounced up off the floor, shrugging off the embarrassment of falling off the bed as Noct chuckled before turning and nuzzling into his advisor’s chest. 

Gladio hugged both men closer to him for a moment before rolling over and lurching off of the bed, the mattress dipping under his weight as he sat up. “Come on, we got work to do today” he ordered, standing up and walking out of the bedroom. Ignis and Noct stayed on the bed only a moment longer before Ignis separated himself and joined the others in the kitchen, leaving Noctis alone, the sudden chill of not having three bodies surrounding him woke him up more than cold water could have done. He clambered off the bed sleepily, padding out to the others where he could now smell coffee and Ignis had already started busying himself with making breakfast, the familiar clinking and tapping of pots and plates making him feel content and at home. 

Looking over, Noct could see that Prompto was almost hanging off of Ignis, trying his best to help him but it was blatant to Noct in his half-asleep state that Prom was just creeping for cuddles - now their feelings were in the open, he had no reason to hide his tough hunger and it was as clear as day he would be the most cuddly of the group. Noct smiled and turned away, looking to his shield for his own attention. Gladio was perched on the back of the sofa, watching the pair flit about the kitchen adorably, when he spotted Noctis walking back into the kitchen, Gladio snaked an arm out as soon as he was within reach, grabbing his wrist and pulling him into a tight hug. It was his turn for cuddles, he had decided - Noct was quite content to be held. 

“Gladio!” Noctis laughed, colliding with the muscled wall he called a chest without complaint. 

“We both know you won’t be making any sense until you’ve eaten and had coffee. So until those two…” he pointed towards the kitchen with his chin “...are finished making breakfast, I get you to myself.” Gladio wrapped both arms around Noctis, trapping him in big, warm arms and pressed his chin into the smaller man’s bed head; his hair shot out at all angles from sleep and being squished between three others. Noctis made no secret that he enjoyed being held so happily stayed where he was, only pushing Gladio backwards slightly when he had had enough of standing. Both of them ending up at an awkward angle on the sofa, two pairs of legs sticking up in the air. 

“ _ Noct.”  _ Gladio muttered, readjusting them so that they weren’t quite so uncomfortable. 

“Yeah?” Noct answered cockily, as far as he was concerned, he had done absolutely nothing wrong. 

“Warn a guy next time” Gladio chuckled. 

Noct nuzzled in further, “Nope” and started snoring. Gladio carefully moved them both so he could settle properly on the sofa, holding onto his precious cargo while he slept. He wasn’t a royal pain in the ass when he was snoring - Gladio had learnt that years before. 

\---------------

Later that day, Prompto and Gladio were at their Crownsguard training, and Ignis was working out of Noct’s apartment as he had just received the group’s schedules. 

“Noct, I’ve just received the timetable for events, we have one tomorrow, a visit to a children’s hospice, and then nothing for ten days.” Ignis informed him while still staring at his phone. 

“A children’s hospice?” 

“Yes, the visit was booked weeks ago for His Majesty but the email said that he would like you to go in his stead.” 

Noct chewed on his lip, he knew he had volunteered for more responsibilities but seeing sick and dying children? It might be more than he could take. “Okay, I’m guessing you and Gladio will be with me?” He knew that he’d need at least one of them to get through it. 

Ignis scrolled further down the email, scanning it for the security details that he was sure he had spotted earlier. “Gladio, Prompto and I will all be there. They don’t want to overwhelm the staff and children with a dozen Crownsguard, so the three of us will suffice.” 

Noctis allowed himself to feel relieved, Ignis would know just how to get him out of there if need be. “Okay, sounds good. This is tomorrow?” 

“Yes, it’s a relatively short visit by the looks of it, a couple hours at most; cut the ribbon, officially open it in the name of your father, walk around and meet some of the staff and children. I expect that there will be some media attention as you’re the future king and you’ll also likely be expected to pose for some photos for the newspapers but aside from that you shouldn’t be too overwhelmed with expectations. Be friendly, kind, talk to the children. I believe in you, Noct. You’ve become a fine man.” Ignis smiled, reaching for Noct’s hand to squeeze it in comfort. 

“Thanks, Specs. I know it’s what I signed up for, but you know me, I do  _ emotions  _ well, and this may very well make me want to curl up and run.” 

“I know, Noct, but we can do something afterwards, as I said, there are no more events for ten days after this one.” Ignis squeezed his hand once more before letting go, he knew that Noctis would struggle with the visit, so he decided to plan a fishing trip to let him unwind afterwards. 

\---------------

Noctis almost ran out of the hospice, at least four times. The opening went to plan, Noct was taken on a tour of the new facility, and he met some of the patients. One the last children was a small girl, no older than eight; she had a brain tumour that couldn’t be operated on and she was so weak. Noct knew that he would never forget her, her blue eyes, the light that flicked on behind them when she met ‘her dashing prince with night sky hair’, as she had whispered to him quietly. Her name was Lena, he promised to go back in a week and tell her of his next adventure, the nurses and doctors smiled as he continued on his rounds and met more of the children. The prince was slightly stiff with the staff, but he was a true royal, comfortable in his role when he interacted with the children; he allowed himself to be more personable than any other VIP they had known. If one child asked for a hug, Noct made sure they got one, he refused to let down any of his people, especially the smallest, and most delicate of them. 

Ignis smiled as he watched his prince fulfil his role, proud of the man he had helped him become. “Your highness, I believe we have reached the end of our visit.” He whispered in Noctis’ ear, the visit now over. The photographers got some final shots and all parties started to trickle out of the building. Prompto and Gladio had silently followed Noctis and Ignis around, acting as friendly as they could. Gladio smiled at any child who braved a look at him and Prompto had to force himself to remain silent as he smiled and waved back. He struggled seeing the kids like this, sickly and drugged up on so much pain relief just to keep them comfortable. Prompto knew, he never wanted to visit somewhere like this again. 

Ignis waited for Noct and the others to leave, before thanking the management of the facility for the visit and assuring them that the royal family would ensure they have all they need to cater for their patients, before following the others to the car and getting in the driver's seat. Gladio was silently staring ahead, Prompto was trying to reach one hand out to him for comfort and Noctis pulled his tie off over his head and threw it on the dash.

“Noct?” 

He sighed, “I don’t know, Ignis. I know that all of those kids liked seeing me and all of you, even if some of them were kinda scared of Gladio…” he laughs lightly, before continuing, “...but i feel so hopeless! I want to help those kids, really help them! And I can’t! I don’t have any way to heal them and I HATE IT!” Noct’s volume quickly rose, making all three flinch. 

“None of us enjoyed seeing those kids, with illnesses that we can’t help.” Gladio muttered bitterly. They all knew that Gladio had one of the biggest hearts, he was a protector and big brother - no one would mess with someone he cared for, and being the protector as he was in his role as Noct’s shield meant that seeing helpless people that he could do nothing to help, hurt even more. 

Gladio allowed Prompto to wrap his fingers with his own, the contact comforting both of them. 

Ignis drove them all back to Noct’s apartment, he would update King Regis over the telephone later. Right now, he needed to get all of them away from the hospice before either Gladio or Noctis decided to snap at one another - it wouldn't be the first time that the two of them had taken out their frustration on one another. So he put his foot down as far as he could without breaking any speed limits and got them home, he would request a short trip out of Insomnia when he spoke to the king that evening. 

“Let’s all take a breath, none of us enjoyed seeing sick and dying children. It’s part of our jobs though, what we did today may not heal any of them; but we brought some light to their day. Be proud of that, we did our part to help those kids.” Ignis said in an attempt to comfort the group. 

Silence descended over the car, no one willing to speak again until they were inside and could safely touch and hold one another. Prompto and Noct silently stormed into the bedroom, slamming the door for emphasis in a clear ‘leave us alone’ message. Ignis dropped his suitcase and diary by the door and headed straight to the kitchen for an ebony, popping the can open and taking a large swig of the caffeinated beverage. 

“Don’t start Gladio, not today,” he warned. 

Gladio shrugged and walked over to stand behind Ignis, wrapping his arms around the slender man’s waist. “Stop worrying, those two will be fine, their clothes are either off and they're getting up close and personal, or they’re black out sleeping. You know that.” Gladio kissed his neck, his warm breath sending goosebumps along Ignis’ collarbone. 

“Gladio, stop that or I’ll be removing your clothes faster than you could say cup noodles.”

“Is that a promise or a threat?”

Ignis sighed, “Both.”

Gladio chuckled and switched sides to the neglected side of Iggy’s neck. He decided that he wanted to test Ignis’ already thin patience - he didn’t have to tease him for long before the advisor showed off his speed and flexibility to twist out of and under Gladio’s hold and undo his shirt at the same time. Ignis now stood to his left, a smug grin on his face as Gladio’s shirt fell open. Gladio felt his jaw drop. 

“Tease.”

Ignis chuckled, before walking behind to leave the kitchen and patting his ass on the way past. 

“Always, darling. You know me.” He sauntered towards the bedroom, having decided to check what the other two were indeed doing. 

Before he reached the door, Gladio yelled across, “I bet you my cup noodle hoard, they’re fast asleep and probably holding one another. You know what they’re like usually, now? It’ll be even more touchy-feely than normal.” 

Ignis looked back and skewered Gladio with his eyes, “And what makes you think I even want your Cup Noodles? You know I prefer to cook fresh food.” He was merely poking fun at him, but he puffed his chest up with a huff, just like a bird would fluff its feathers to look bigger, but the sight only succeeded in making Ignis laugh - he may try to act like the big, tough warrior, and he was, but with them? Gladio was a complete softie, and they all knew it. 

“Cup Noodles are the food of the Gods, don’t insult them.” Gladio threatened, knowing exactly which buttons to press for a reaction. 

Ignis crossed his arms, pursing his lips before speaking, “Well, I suppose you can have Cup Noodles for your dinner, and I’ll make your favourite prairie style skewers for the rest of us.” 

Gladio deflated like a popped balloon - Ignis knew how to play dirty, and he knew it was not a coincidence that he was now planning to make one of Gladio’s favourite meals. Smirking, Gladio retorted, “Nice choice, Iggy, but maybe if we’re playing like that, I won’t go and buy your favourite cheesecake after all.”

Ignis chuckled as he turned back to check on Noct and Prom, he pushed the door open quietly and saw that both of them were fast asleep. Quiet snores escaped the pair as he left them alone, the emotional toll of the day was worse for Noct in particular - he had been a frail child after the attack in Tenebrae, Ignis had no doubt that Noct was having flashbacks to his own time in a hospital bed, his own experience of being small and scared. He returned to the kitchen, where one Gladiolus Amicitia was now perched on the counter, a pot of noodles steaming on his left. 

“Got hungry, and since you’re not cooking for me, thought I’d start early,” Gladio took a bite of his noodles, and flinched ever so slightly at them still being too hot. 

Shaking his head, Ignis laughed, “Don’t burn yourself there, darling. You won’t taste your meal tonight.” He was rewarded with an outraged look and Gladio coughing on his noodles that he had clearly forgotten he was chewing. “You didn’t really think I was going to make you eat  _ those _ for dinner,” he muttered disdainfully. 

Gladio glared back silently, he realised that he had been outsmarted - Ignis damn Scientia was not the advisor and tactician of the group for nothing. He pushed himself off the counter and stalked into the living area, pointedly ignoring Ignis like a petulant child. It didn’t take long for a cup of fresh coffee to be handed to him by way of an apology; if Ignis made you coffee, you were honoured; being a complete and utter coffee snob as he was, it was always a treat. 

\---------------

“Igster! How do you make the food taste this good every time, dude?” Prompto patted his stomach happily, having eaten probably too much food, but he couldn’t resist when the cook was so damn talented. He was rewarded with a chuckle from the other side of the table. 

“Noct?” Ignis said, looking to the prince who was also now patting his stomach like it was a grand prize. 

He looked up, as if he had been broken from a daze, “Yep? What’s up, Specs?” 

“I spoke to the king earlier, while I prepared our meal. He’s happy our visit went to plan and asked me to tell you he’s proud of you and that he hopes you’re not too affected by the children you met.,” he watched as Noct nodded to show he was listening, before continuing, “I also requested that we be allowed a short trip. We don’t have another engagement for another ten days, and I think we could do with a break from training, working and other visits like today. What do you say we all go to Galahd? We have the king's permission for a few days.” 

Gladio and Prompto both sat up straight at the mention of a trip.

“I say we camp.”

“Oooh! I could finally take my new camera out!”

Smiling, Ignis nodded at both of their suggestions, “And...we can let Noctis fish. I know there are various fishing spots around the island we can use, and then we return a few days before the next scheduled event. What do you say, Noct?” 

“I say, hell yeah! It’s been forever since we left Insomnia. Will it… Will it just be the four of us?” Noct watched as Ignis nodded to confirm it, and Noct allowed his sadness from earlier in the day to be washed away with excitement. He hadn’t got to fish in months, and now he could fish and spend time away from royal protocols and events with his three boyfriends. “When can we leave?” 

“Tomorrow, but your father has asked to see briefly before we go. I suggest we pack and get everything ready to leave and we can go straight from the Citadel, if you’d like.” 

Noctis jumped up, “Okay, sounds good to me. I'm going to pack now and then go to sleep. I’m tired from today.” 

\---------------

Regis sat behind his desk, papers towered on one side, and his cane leant against the wall behind him. Clarus Amicitia stood guard to his left, ready to support his king with anything he might need. 

Noctis knocked before entering, unsure of how strong his father was going to be. As he walked in, Regis attempted to stand but grimaced and sat back once more - something was wrong. 

“Dad?” Noct asked quietly, eyes scanning the room for anything that might help him work out what was wrong. Clarus’ presence was a regular sight now and the cane was still there, but why could he not even stand?

Sighing, Regis looked at Noct apologetically, “Noctis, I asked to see you today because I wanted to know how you coped yesterday, Ignis said you did very well but found the sight a difficult one to behold. I can’t say I have ever enjoyed visiting hospitals or hospices myself; seeing those you can’t help takes a burden on protectors and leaders, it is one you must bear but it can be hard.” Clarus moved over silently to help Regis find something buried in his desk drawers, the king took a sharp breath as something else hurt him. 

Noct decided to be blunt and ask what he needed to know, “What’s wrong, you couldn’t stand when I walked in, and now you need help for finding something. You’re barely able to move without pain.” He watched his father glance at his shield, who merely nodded and backed away again. 

“I woke up with less mobility today, my doctors tell me the physical toll of the magic of our bloodline is worsening. I am only just able to walk with my cane, but I may soon lose the use of my legs. My ribs also seem to have weakened, so breathing sometimes hurts; but I promise you I’m okay. I’m not going anywhere, anytime soon.” 

Noct felt as if he had been gut-punched, a sense of foreboding flooding over him as the future he hoped not to see for many more years, suddenly felt as if it would strike tomorrow. “We can stay in Insomnia if you need us too, Dad. Me, Gladio, Prom and Ignis, we don’t have to leave for Galahd if you need me here,” he offered. 

Regis and Clarus both smiled, “No, Noctis, go on your trip, you deserve it. I’m proud of you, of all of you.” 

Clarus coughed, a glint in his eyes as he whispered, “Me too.”

“If you’re sure, I don’t mind. You could both do well to get some rest.” 

“No, go to Galahd, go fishing, I’m sure your friends will all enjoy it too. I appreciate your offer though, son. I love you.” Regis finished speaking, Noct’s eyes darted back to his father at the last words. Of course they loved one another, they were father and son, but it was rare for the words themselves to be spoken. 

He muttered back, “Love you, too.” Noct stepped around the desk and placed one hand on Regis’ shoulder, happy when he reached one hand up and placed it over his son’s. Clarus watched the exchange, a tear escaped one eye, which he swiftly batted away again but not before Noctis saw it. 

His dread was growing, he knew when something bad was about to strike, and this time he convinced himself that he would lose his dad soon. The strain of the crystal had become too much. Noctis dropped his hand back to his side, the weight in his chest where his heart should be growing ever heavier as he said goodbye and walked away from his father. The prince sprinted out of the Citadel, and dived into the car waiting for him outside, tears threatening to break like a dam. 

“Noct?” Ignis inquired, eyebrows pinching together in worry. 

He found he was unable to verbalise any response so merely shook his head and stared out of the window silently, tears running down his cheeks, leaving wet trails as they went. 

Ignis didn’t push him any further, the advisor knew when he was emotionally overwhelmed, he just didn’t know what had caused it this time; so he out his foot down on the accelerator and pulled away from the Citadel, making a note to find out what had happened once Noctis was a bit calmer. Gladio silently nodded in the rearview mirror as he had also seen the cues of a meltdown nearing in Noctis before pulling an old novel out from the door compartment for the drive, while Prompto was already snoring next to him. 

It took 45 minutes for the group to reach the Insomnia wall, the protective barrier around the Crown City, once they had crossed the threshold, Noctis finally turned to look at Ignis. 

“My dad is getting even worse, I don’t know how much longer he’ll last.” Noct’s voice broke on the last word, he reached out for Ignis’ hand and felt a little lighter when he wrapped his fingers around Noct’s. He knew that they would all stand with him, no matter what might happen soon. 

He was grateful to have three amazing people by his side, on good days and the worst days. The sun descended from the sky as they neared the port where they would sail to Galahd, the sky turning a burnt orange and crimson colour before the blues and blacks of night covered the sky. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on Twitter: @whythekwehnot.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how long this'll end up being, my plan has pretty much gone out the window as it's naturally progressed as I wrote. 
> 
> Find me on Twitter and Tumblr @whythekwehnot


End file.
